


Through The Cats' Eyes

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Animal Instincts, Bad Puns, Cannibalism Puns, Cat Puns, Cats, F/M, Fish Puns, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Maine Coon - You, Mix-breed/Mutt - Raven, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Skeleton Puns, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell/Fellswap, Tags Are Fun, Transformation, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: A normal day with your friend ended up...not so normal. With you both stuck as cats, there's nothing you two can really do. Until some certain skeletons decide to take care of you guys.





	1. The Abandoned Lodge; Not Really Abandoned!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084126/chapters/40175081 by Deben & https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140 by Tyrant_Tortoise.

\--------

You woke up, simple as that. Which is what you would have thought had these been different circumstances. You weren't...entirely you. No, not at all. You were a cat, a Maine Coon cat. Long, silky (H/C) fur, intelligent and knowing (E/C) eyes. You were the biggest you could get for a breed like this. You much liked cats, but never enough to want to actually be one. When you were younger, maybe. Now...not so much. Every little thing towered over you, and this other cat was bigger just laying down, still unconscious.

 

Doing a double take, you cautiously approached, eyes scanning this mound of bi-colored fur. The heap was mostly black, save for some white patches of fur. The patches were: a white stocking on its left front leg, going to the middle, stopping just below what you'd call an elbow. White toes on its right front paw. White stocking with black toes on the right hind leg, and another simple patch of white toes on its left hind leg. It's long, slender, & fluffy tail was pitch black, ending in a white tip. Its right ear was white as well. The cat strangely had a large tuff of hair covering the left side of its face, hiding it from your view. The right side of its face was completely black, with dark grey eyebrows.

 

The bangs of the hair were tipped white, barely noticeable. A crimson collar rest around its neck, complete with metal spikes that curved down like claws. Curious about the other side of its face, you carefully pushed its bangs out of the way. A white patch surrounded its left eye, a wicked claw-shaped scar running over the eye, stopping just after the patch. That scar reminded you; this was your friend, Raven! You looked at his left ear, noticed a pink scar in the shape of an uppercase 'C': a bullet hole. His fur was short-haired, unlike his tail, which was actually much like yours; you now noticed.

 

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, revealing familiar ice blue eyes. Despite being used to accidentally waking him up, you squeaked, jumping away. He slowly rose to his paws; revealing his true height. He was a few inches bigger than a medium-sized dog, and you prayed for whatever dog that size; the poor thing wouldn't stand a chance. Raven looked down at his large paws, unsheathing and re-sheathing his huge cream-colored claws, bigger and thicker than a grown man’s finger, and as sharp as razor. He slowly looked to you, fringe back to covering the left side of his face, just like in his human form. "It seems we're in a predicament.", his low voice rumbled, smooth and cold. You nodded.

 

"Yeah. What're we going to do?", you asked him; he always knew what to do in tough situations. "We find shelter. The woods are no place for us; now that we are vulnerable.", he stated, eyes burning into you. You knew it hasn't him who was vulnerable, it was you. He'd been around for millions of years, and wasn't easy to kill. He died, yes, but always came back. Like in a game, resetting and playing again. He knew how to protect himself, especially in this form; as it was the one he was born with. His mother was cruel, but he thanked her regardless for her brutality; if not for hardening him, he wouldn't be here and you would be alone. But playing with fire had gotten her burned; as Raven had sliced open her throat while he protected his family; as he was a warrior, and you do not mess with a warrior or their loved ones.

 

"Where is shelter?", you questioned, looking around. He stared out into the distance, pupils narrowing as his eyes turned red, sclera turning a smoky-grey, almost black color. He was using his supernatural powers to find refuge. Slowly, his eyes grew normal once more. "Ahead is a lodge, a cabin. Large, seemingly abandoned. No lights, no voices. Not too far. But we must hurry; a storm is rolling in.", he spoke, before leading the way. You looked at the greying sky; before hurrying after him, not wanting to become wet should rain come. Not much after, you arrived at the place you'd temporarily call home. A small doggy door was installed in the back, big enough for only you to fit through. You slid in, hopping up to the counter. Raven stood outside, watching; calculating. You opened the window to a size he'd be able to squeeze into, sliding it shut once he was in.

 

You jumped off the counter, following him. He approached two small bowls on the floor; both labeled with Toby. Water was in one, and some sort of spaghetti was in the other. Raven sniffed it, reeling back. "Inedible.", he huffed, turning away. You sniffed it, becoming overwhelmed with a terrible smell. Risking a small lick, you blanched before chasing after your friend. Really inedible! "The food seems recent.", you pointed out. Just as Raven turned to speak, lightning flashed while thunder boomed; rain coming in heavy. "No matter. If anyone does indeed come back, we'll hide and leave when the storm stops.", he hummed, leaping onto the couch before laying down. His tail whapped against a cushion before curling to his side.

 

"Come and sit."

 

You smiled, hopping up to the spot before circling a few times, laying down beside him. "This...is actually a very comfortable couch.", you noticed. Raven hummed in agreement, giving a curt nod. "Precisely. I could go to sleep on this couch; if it weren't for the fact we need to make sure nobody comes here. Only a fool ventures in this weather.", he informed. "Yeah.", was all you responded with. It was dark in the lodge, with only the lightning illuminating through the windows. Which would make it easier to spot headlights. It was comfortably quiet, the only sounds being the rain, occasional thunder, and your breathing intermingled with Raven's. Deciding to nap, you scooted closer to the heater-like cat beside you, burying yourself into his side before leaning your head on his shoulder. For someone with short fur, he was really plush and soft.

 

His longer than average tail curled around you, engulfing you in heat from all sides. "You sleep, little (Y/N). I'll keep guard.", Raven's voice droned, before he starting singing softly under his breath, lulling you to sleep, a warm smile sketched on your face as you drifted off. As you went unconscious, you missed the light red blush dusted across his furry face and a loving smile on his maw as his usually cold eye, now warm, looked down at you. "You're too precious.", he murmured, pressing his muzzle to the top of your head. He let out a breath through his nose, being careful not to disturb you. He straightened his head, staring forward as he became serious and diligent. He would wake you if he heard an intrusion; the owners.

\--------

Raven's head shot up, ears flicking. He had take a short rest before he heard the sound of engines in the far distance, farther than any normal animal could hear. Two cars, and a motorcycle. It was still storming, staying merciless. Reluctantly, he nudged you awake. "H-Huh? I-I'm up!", you snorted, jolting up. "Someone's coming. We must hide.", Raven explained, hopping off the couch before sliding under it. You followed after him, ears flat against your head. "Who?", you asked. "Perhaps the owners.", he replied. For a while, it was quiet, and you were starting to wonder if Raven was just hearing things. Wouldn't be the first time; with his PTSD.

 

Until a door opened, presumably leading to the garage.

 

"WOWIE, THAT STORM CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!", a loud, boisterous voice rang out. You cocked an eyebrow. " **Papyrus?** ", you and Raven questioned in sync. "yeah. glad we managed to get home safe, huh, paps?", a low voice inquired. "Sans?", you hummed softly. "PERHAPS SOMEONE SHOULD ACTUALLY WATCH THE WEATHER CHANNEL FOR ONCE! RIGHT, RED?", a gruffer voice snapped. "That's Underfell Papyrus.", you heard Raven state. "y-yeah, boss. i-i'll start doin' that.", the Boston-accented voice of Underfell Sans chimed. "I'M SOAKED! WHAT HAS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!", the child-like voice of Blue rang. "rode his motorcycle instead of in one of the perfectly good cars.", that had to have been Underswap Papyrus.

 

The beings dispersed into different areas of the house, with Red sitting down on the couch, turning on the TV. You could hear him mumbling under his breath, mocking his brother. "i thought this window was locked?", the Original Sans's voice rang from the kitchen. Had you forgotten to relock it? "SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN TOBY? I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND HIM!", Papyrus shouted from somewhere upstairs. "no, sorry, paps!", he called back, before you noticed his pink-slippered feet walking towards the couch. "what'cha watching, red?", he asked the other him. "weather.", red replied. "ya know, edge could watch it himself if he really wanted to know about the weather.", Sans said. "what're you implying, classic?", you could hear the irritated growl from the Underfell version. "nothin'. just saying.", he replied before heading off.

 

"asshole gets on my nerves.", red grumbled. "What are we going to do?", you questioned, turning to Raven. "I spotted a small shed just on the other side of the house. If we hurry, we'll only get a little wet.", he stated. The only thing that would get wet on him would be his collar; he had always been impossible to get wet himself as his clothes only did, so his pelt would be waterproof. "How do we get out without alerting anyone?", you asked him, looking around. You spotted black and white converse approaching, the laces untied. "hey, red.", Underswap Papyrus greeted. "stretch.", he acknowledged. Stretch hummed, disappearing into the kitchen. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.", he responded.

 

He went first, sliding up to the kitchen doorway, flattening himself against the wall as he watched Stretch. He turned his head to you, motioning you to come over. Making sure Red was distracted, you quickly crawled to him. He silently stalked into the kitchen, making sure the lanky skeleton was distracted before heading under the kitchen table, somehow not being seen with his massive size. Keeping your eyes locked on your friend, you made your way towards him. Freezing as bony hands grasped your mid-section and picked you up. You were eye to eye with Red.

 

"hey there, sweetheart. how'd you get in here?"


	2. Wonderful Company

This wasn't good!

 

At the other's voice, Stretch turned from what he was doing, curious as to what was going on. He came over, watching as the shorter skeleton brought you closer. You stayed frozen. "maybe she's hiding from the storm.", he told Red, slowly taking you from him. He held you like a baby, heading out of the kitchen, Red on his heels. You managed to look past them to Raven, who looked just as shocked as you, before he quietly began to follow, keeping low to the ground.

 

"hey, honey.", he cooed before looking over his shoulder to Red, somehow missing Raven entirely, "we've gotta tell the others about our guest." "A GUEST IN THIS WEATHER?", Papyrus's loud voice suddenly boomed, startling you. You swerved your head in the direction it came from, noticing the others had come back into the living room. "yeah. seems she's taking shelter here.", Red chimed in, standing beside Stretch. "THAT'S A CAT!", Blue pointed out, eye lights turned to stars. Sans's grin became wider. "ya've gotta be _kitten_ me."

 

"SANS! NO PUNS!"

 

Suddenly, you were plucked out of Stretch's arms, being held roughly by the scruff. You were then face to face with Edge. "THIS THING'S NOT WET. IT'S BROKEN IN.", he huffed. "she's just a cat, edge. there's no way she could broken in.", Sans chuckled, before looking away, "though it could explain why one of the windows was unlocked. toby's door should've been locked as well." "SEE? SHE'S AN UNWELCOME RAT!", Edge growled. "SHE'S ONLY SEEKING SHELTER FROM THE STORM! AT LEAST LET HER STAY UNTIL THE RAIN STOPS!", Blue defended you. Edge went to reply, right before a loud chinking sound was heard, like teeth meeting bone. He howled in pain, dropping you. You tumbled, shaking your head before looking at the problem.

 

Raven stood on his hind legs, claws dug into Edge's pants. His mouth was clamped around the whole leg, and you saw just how sharp and large his teeth were. His canines were thicker and longer than they should have been; yet you realized he had two normal canines beside them in the middle, on both sides of the four normal teeth. "GET THIS BEAST OFF OF ME!", Edge yowled, shaking his leg to try and throw Raven off. But he refused, holding on tighter. Red grabbed your friend's collar, being mindful of the spikes, before yanking. Nothing, not even a sign that the tug moved the huge cat. The others were trying their best to get him off Underfell Papyrus, but to no avail. A loud demonic growl mixed with the sounds of a dog's and cat's erupted from Raven's chest, startling you.

 

" **g e t  b a c k**."

 

The group moved, right as Raven's body glowed blue, a SOUL appearing. It was a red heart with an upside down white heart in the middle, but that's not what got everyone's attention; no, it was the large black crack traveling down the middle, luckily not broken. Darker red seemed to be gluing it together; his magic. The sudden vulnerability was what got Raven to let go, quickly running to you as the blue disappeared. He head-butted you, hissing, "Run, you idiot!" You got up, sprinting with him on your tail. A large wall of bones appeared, making you two skid to a halt. "YOU THINK YOU CAN CHOMP THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYR-EDGE AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!", Edge roared in anger. Raven turned, hissing as he shielded you with his body. Papyrus stood in front of you two. "PLEASE, NO MORE FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE! NOW, EDGE, MISTER DOG WAS JUST PROTECTING HIS FRIEND!", he chided. Raven meowed in distaste, scrunching up his dark grey nose. "I MEAN; MISTER CAT!", he corrected himself.

 

"THAT MUTT RUINED MY PANTS!", Edge hissed, glaring at Raven who fluffed up, glaring back. "WE CAN ALWAYS BUY NEW ONES!", Blue interjected, Stretch and Sans nodding their heads. "they don't know any better.", Stretch said with a shrug. You tilted your head, watching as Papyrus picked up Raven, holding him to his face. "AREN'T YOU INTERESTING?", he beamed. You realized Raven's hind paws dangled uselessly in front of Papyrus's knees, showing off his impressive size, the tip of his unusually long tail almost touching the floor, just lightly skimming it. Raven's massive weight seemed to finally catch up, nearly sending Papyrus sprawling backwards if it wasn't for Sans using his magic to steady his younger brother and pick your friend up, setting him back down next to you.

 

You noticed that Edge had stormed off sometime during this, but you didn't really care. He would've thrown you out. Papyrus seemed to get an idea. "YOU MUST BE HUNGRY! I'LL GO MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI!", he announced, rushing into the kitchen. Blue rushed after him, shouting about wanting to make tacos for his 'KITTY GUESTS'. Stretch simply strode into the room, most likely going to sit and take a nap. Red went back to the couch, mumbling, casting a weary glance at Raven, likely upset he hurt his brother. Sans, however, approached you two, sitting down crisscross style. His phalanges reached out, stroking your back. You involuntarily purred, curling into his touch. A small 'heh' escaped him, pulling you into his lap before stroking under your chin. Raven must've gotten closer, as he used his other hand to pet Raven's head, mindful of his bangs. "good kitties. ya know, this whole thing's been a _cat_ astrophe.", he said with a wink. You heard yourself giggling while Raven chuckled, but Sans could only hear the purrs. Your friend's ears perked, before deciding to crawl into the skeleton's lap.

 

"hey, uh, buddy. hate to break it to ya, but...you're too big. this is making me a little uncom- _fur_ -table."

 

Raven stayed there, purrs rumbling throughout his being. You snuggled into him, purring more. "heh. luckily you're both so cute. guess i can _furgive_ you this time.", Sans chuckled. He continued to give you both attention, until Papyrus called for supper. "alright, kits. this is the time we de _paw_ t.", he told you two, standing up once you both were off. Sans seemed to be 5' 2''. You'd have to figure out everyone else's height. You and Raven followed him, the rain lightening up outside. Sans sat at the island, watching Papyrus while Blue sat with Stretch, pouting. Seems Papyrus didn't let him make his tacos. Red came in, sitting at the island as well, albeit a bit from Sans. Three bowls sat on the floor: a large one, a medium one, and another medium one; in that order. The medium one in the middle had water in it while the bowls on the side had not spaghetti but heaps of cooked beef, like you'd use for tacos.

 

"STRETCH INFORMED ME YOUR TUMMIES MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO DIGEST SPAGHETTI! SAD, BUT HE MADE YOU AN ALTERNATE FOOD CHOICE!", Papyrus informed, still his happy self. Stretch made this? Smiling softly, you approached the other medium bowl, beginning to eat. It was good, and even had taco seasoning. While chowing down, you side-glanced Papyrus. 6' 4''. Then you looked to Stretch, who was napping. Slouching: 6' 3'', not slouching: 6' 6'', as tall as Raven's human form. Red looked to be at least 5' 9''. Finally, Blue seemed to be 5' 0'', two inches shorter than Sans. Edge seemed to be the taller one; so maybe 6' 7''. You sweat dropped, knowing you'd only just manage to be taller than Sans in your human form. All too soon, you finished your meal. Raven, however, only sat in front of his bowl, staring at his portion. He pushed it over to you with his muzzle, gaining some attention. You happily began to wolf it down.

 

He stood up, before standing in front of the fridge, staring at it. Red got up, opening the door. He tossed a ketchup bottle at Sans, who caught it with ease, before grabbing mustard for him. "what'cha after?", he questioned the large cat moodily. Raven tucked his head inside, before pulling out a head of lettuce. Red placed his mustard on the counter beside the fridge, taking the lettuce. "'kay, then.", he sighed, grabbing a bowl. He unwrapped the leaves, before shredding pieces off and putting them into the bowl. Once satisfied with the rather large amount, he put it back. Seeing your friend staring at the ranch, he grabbed it before pouring it onto the lettuce, putting the ranch back when he was done. He shut the fridge, walking over to where you were still eating. He put the bowl of salad next to the water bowl, picking up the one you had used earlier and putting it in the sink.

 

He grabbed his mustard and went back to the island, sitting down and eating the pasta Papyrus gave him rather reluctantly. When you finished Raven's bowl of taco meat with a bellyache, the large cat wolfed his salad down quickly, the crunching of the lettuce leaves filling the air. Edge quietly came in, took a container of lasagna out of the fridge, heated it up, and then went back to his room to eat. Looking to Raven, you laughed. His muzzle was coated in ranch, his only concern right now being to lick the bowl clean. Hearing your laugh, he looked up after the bowl was thoroughly clean, raising a brow. "What?", he asked, flicking his black ear. You merely continued laughing, earning Sans's attention. At the sight of your friend, he began laughing as well, making everyone else look in Raven's direction before stifling their own laughs. Red, however, failed, guffawing loudly. Your friend looked between all of you in confusion. Sans, still laughing, decided to take pity on the poor male.

 

"y-ya...got a l-lil somethin'-", he cut himself off, laughing harder as he gestured around his mouth. Raven, finally getting it, widened his eyes in horror before fiercely licking the ranch off his muzzle, his fur doing nothing to hide the bright red blush of embarrassment coating his cheeks. Blue started to giggle as Stretch laughed as well, with Papyrus even chuckling at the tom's misfortune. Your friend looked to the side timidly, a small smile on his maw. He chuckled a little, which slowly grew to a laugh at the silliness of the situation. You stopped laughing with wide eyes, as you never heard Raven laugh so...heartily and...genuinely. Sure, he gave a chuckle every now and then, and even a forced bitter laugh at one of his brothers' dumb jokes. However, you decided you quite liked that sound, so you closed your eyes and began laughing again.

 

It truly felt like home then.


End file.
